In the prior art, the toolbox has a cover that can be opened. There are essentially rotary shafts on one side of the toolbox and locking devices on the other side. When the toolbox is to be used, the cover of toolbox is rotated along the rotary shafts, and the toolbox is opened or locked by the locking device on the other side of the toolbox. The toolbox has drawback, that is, the cover can be rotated only in one direction. Moreover, when the toolbox is want to be cleaned more completely, it is difficult and inconvenient to disassemble the cover from the toolbox.